


In his eyes...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weevil encounter prompts some serious thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his eyes...

  


Title: In his eyes...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers – none, set early s2  
Summary: A weevil encounter prompts some serious thinking... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or the song, or the very talented Josh Groban himself... When listening, I have exchanged the _her_ for _him/his...<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UVX_hh4wKI>_

A/N For [](http://wise-n-witty.livejournal.com/profile)[**wise_n_witty**](http://wise-n-witty.livejournal.com/)  on her birthday, a very special lady who deserves a wonderful birthday. You, my sweet, are amazing, and everything that I am today is inspired by you. Love always xxx

**In his eyes...**

Their eyes met across the filthy alley for a split second before the stench of the weevil’s fetid breath assailed his nostrils and it’s razor sharp teeth ripped his throat out, Ianto’s cobalt blue depths boring deep into Jack’s own blue grey pools...a look that blazed love and anguish in equal measure, both knowing the inevitable outcome of this particular moment... _he stares through my shadow..._ The body of his Captain fell to the floor with the huge brute of an alien on top of it.

Ianto staggered to his feet and slammed the needle into the back of the creature’s neck, hammered down the plunger and hauled the unconscious beast unceremoniously to one side, as he dropped to his knees to cradle Jack’s head gently in his lap. He closed the older man’s sightless eyes, pressing a tender kiss to each eyelid as he sighed softly, knowing that Jack had deliberately sacrificed himself to save the Welshman when he’d been knocked to the floor... _he sees something more..._

The three of them remained motionless for long, long minutes – one dead, one sedated...one waiting...

It was half an hour before Ianto observed the first signs of the ragged and torn skin of Jack’s fatal neck wound beginning to heal. He began running his fingers soothingly through Jack’s hair, whispering words of love and nonsense in a mixture of Welsh and English, with the few words of Boshane dialect that he’d learned from his Captain thrown in for good measure.

The limp and lifeless body in his arms suddenly stiffened and Jack’s arms flailed wildly as he drew in that first agonising gasp of air, the dismissal from death as brutal as ever... Ianto tightened his hold and leant closer... “sshh, it’s okay Jack, I’m here Cariad...” _believes there’s a light in me..._ he brushed a kiss to the other man’s forehead, feeling him relaxing in the embrace as he reacquainted himself with the immediate present... _he is sure..._

Jack’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed up into Ianto’s beautiful face, the grateful smile sliding from his lips as he took in the dried blood trails that started down the side of his temple and vanished into the collar of his shirt “...you’re hurt...” it wasn’t a question. Jack struggled to sit up, turning to tug the young man into his arms as he pressed his lips lightly to his forehead.

“I’m fine, Jack...it’s just a scratch...” _and his truth makes me stronger..._ “and I would’ve d...” Jack’s lips crashing against his swallowed the one word Jack couldn’t contemplate hearing – he couldn’t lose him... _ever..._ the realisation hit him like an express train and he gasped into the frantic kiss _does he realise..._

Gentle waves of images rolled through Jack’s head as he kissed his Welshman senseless... _I awake every morning_ ...sharing that first coffee of the day, just the two of them in the hub, those wonderful mornings at Ianto’s flat when they’d managed a whole night together, warm and safe under the quilt in their own little haven – one devoid of aliens and saving the world one more time – chasing weevils through the back alleys, his reassuring presence when they were too late and someone lost their life... _with his strength by my side..._

They came up for air, panting softly, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath, “my brave handsome Captain...” Ianto murmured, moving to cup Jack’s face with his hands as they knelt uncomfortably on the dirty alley floor. He kissed him slowly, deliberately, tongue seeking its mate so they could slow dance, first in one mouth then the other, the kiss intensifying as each melted into the other...

Regretfully they pulled apart and clambered to their feet, dumped the weevil into the boot and headed back to the hub. Their guest was given quarters before they crawled wearily up to the main hub. Owen met them at the top. “What happened?” he demanded, taking in their battered and blood soaked clothing as he steered Ianto firmly away from the kitchen and down towards autopsy.

“Weevil...” Jack shrugged dismissively.

“...and..?” Owen’s eyes narrowed as he caught the glances between the two men. He stopped and planted his hands on his hips. “Okay, spill it, tea boy..!” he glared at Jack, daring him to intervene.

“It took us by surprise, knocked me off my feet and was preparing to rip me to shreds when Jack...” his breath hitched as he replayed the scene in his head and his eyes locked on Jack’s, the emotion in that look overwhelming, every unspoken sentiment exchanged in a split second... Ianto’s shoulders sagged as he bit back a sob. Jack pushed Owen aside and gathered the young man into his arms, holding him tightly as he pressed light kisses to his hair, neck and any other bit he could reach without loosening his hold.

“Autopsy... _now_!” Owen gave them a gentle push.

Once Ianto was sat on the table with Owen cleaning up the deep gash on the side of his head, wincing as the medic probed the wound for any foreign matter before applying butterfly sutures, his hand clasped tightly in Jack’s, he was able to continue...

“Jack distracted it...and let it...he...he...it killed him instead of me...”

Owen’s eyebrows knitted as he translated, the frown relaxing as he put the bits together- the looks between the two, the silent messages, the refusal of his Captain to let go of the Welshman’s hand when he was checking him for other injuries... _I am not a hero...I am not an angel..._ His eyes met Jack’s... _I am just a man..._ and he nodded, reading the jumbled emotions in the older man’s deep blue grey pools... _man who’s trying to love him unlike any other..._ He nodded, “...stay here, I’ll get the girls to make some tea...keep him warm, he’s in shock and he’s got mild concussion so don’t let him go to sleep...” Instructions issued, Owen disappeared up the stairs, leaving them alone.

Jack moved into the gap between Ianto’s knees and wrapped his arms around him as the young man melted into his embrace. “I almost lost you today...” _can’t lose him...I love him...in his eyes I am..._ He tipped Ianto’s chin up and captured his lips tenderly, the kiss soft and full of emotion as each gave themselves to the other, the weight of those three words they still couldn’t say out loud packed into that single kiss...

Owen smiled indulgently and shook his head as he watched them from the railings overlooking autopsy before shooing the girls up to the kitchen to make some tea and bring them up to date.

By the time Owen reappeared with Tosh and Gwen in tow and a tray of steaming mugs, Ianto had been kissed to the cosmos and back again and was now panting softly, his face flushed, lips deliciously pink and kiss swollen as he rested his head against Jack’s chest, his arms looped around his Captain’s waist. He protested as Owen prised Jack off him so he could check his head wound and vision.

“You kept him warm I see!” grinning at the deepening hue of the young man’s cheeks as the girls giggled, relieved to see the Welshman in one piece after his brush with death. After some more prodding and poking and a barrage of questions to check his mental faculties were undamaged from the knock on his head, Owen released him into Jack’s care, handing the young man a small pot of pain killers in case of need. “Oh and Jack...nothing energetic tonight, got it!” Owen chuckled, adding, “now piss off all of you unless you want to help with the autopsy of that Hoix we caught in the muck pile yesterday...” Autopsy was deserted in seconds...

Jack ordered the others home at four thirty, noting that Ianto was looking pale again. _This world keeps on spinning..._ He’d watched him on the CCTV, in between more weevil alerts and some space junk in Bute Park, throughout the afternoon as the young man had worked in the archives, refusing to go home or rest. Every time he thought about how close he’d come to losing him, it had sent icy trails of fear down his spine – he couldn’t lose him... _only he steals my heart..._ Without Jack noticing this modest and unassuming Welshman had quietly dismantled every barrier that had kept his emotions safely locked away to settle deep within his heart and he realised that the world had a depth and vibrancy to it when Ianto was by his side... _he’s my inspiration..._ he gave him meaning and direction... _he’s my Northern Star..._

Ianto came out of the office, their empty mugs in his hands, as he headed across to the kitchen. Jack followed him, watching as he rinsed the mugs and set them to dry. _I don’t count my possessions...all I call mine..._ As the young man reached for the beans to make some fresh, Jack batted his hands away and tugged him into his arms, sliding one hand round to the small of his back and the other to the back of his neck, pulling him close before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss that quickly became wild and messy as they writhed against each other... _I give him completely to the end of all time..._

Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth as he ground their hips together, desire and feral want building rapidly. His hands groped at Jack’s clothes, pulling the braces from his shoulders and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as Jack attacked the buttons on Ianto’s waistcoat. They came up for air, briefly, diving straight back in to more hot, wet kisses, teeth clashing as they continued to tear each other’s clothes off... _I am not a hero...I am not an angel..._

Jacket, waistcoat, shirts and undershirt piled up on the floor, hands scrabbling at belts, buckles, buttons and zips until the offending items pooled around their ankles to leave them almost naked... _I am just a man..._ They toed off shoes, boots and socks, finally kicking their tangled undergarments and trousers away as they thrust and arched together, senses reeling, passions rising... _man who’s trying to love him unlike any other..._

Pulling away Jack launched an assault on Ianto’s neck, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue, the Welshman’s moans rising in volume as his Captain moved down his body, pausing to leave vivid purple bruises at random intervals. Ianto’s breath was a mix of hard pants and loud groans, his knees were weak and his body was trembling from head to foot, a hoarse cry escaping his gloriously pink, kiss-swollen lips as Jack’s mouth closed around him... _in his eyes I am..._

Ianto felt the waves of pleasure building, raging through his body, igniting fires in every nerve ending, muscles taut and straining, his focus narrowed to nothing but the feel of Jack’s hands and the heat of his mouth. He arched forward, crying out Jack’s name as he exploded...fireworks going off in his brain and he almost blacked out with the intensity of his climax, his body shuddering repeatedly until he slumped limply against the worktop.

Jack released him and slid up his body, crushing their lips together, his tongue diving into his Welshman’s mouth so he could taste himself as he was kissed into oblivion... Parting long, breathless minutes later, Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes, drowning himself in the intensity of emotion that reflected back at him as tears spilled down the young man’s cheeks... _in his eyes I see the sky and all I’ll ever need..._

He tipped the Welshman’s chin up and brushed his tears aside gently with his thumbs, pressing light kisses to every inch of his face, feeling him trembling in his arms. “Sshh, it’s ok...it’s going to be okay...” punctuating his words with more soft kisses. “C’mon...” Entwining their fingers, he led them to his office and down the ladder where he pulled back the covers and urged the now shivering Ianto into bed, climbing in after him and tugging him back into his arms, pressing their bodies together to feel the heat of his skin transfer to the chilled body beside him.

Ianto snuggled in close and lost himself in the feel of Jack’s reassuring warmth wrapped around him. He closed his eyes as Jack continued to pepper his skin with loving kisses, gradually relaxing under the gentle touch of his Captain’s lips. Jack stroked his hair and held him tightly, “...better?” he whispered, his breath soft and warm against Ianto’s ear... _in his eyes time passes by and he is with me..._

“Mmnn,” he mumbled, the soothing stroking of his hair and the lingering effects of his wild release making him deliciously drowsy. His breathing slowed and he drifted off, secure in the arms of the man he loved...

Jack continued to thread his fingers through the young man’s hair, loving the silky feel of it against his skin knowing that he’d die a thousand times if it kept Ianto safe and with him a bit longer... _in his eyes I am..._

Pressing closer to the warmth of his gorgeous Welshman, he closed his eyes and joined him in sated sleep... _in his eyes..._

End

 

 Happy Birthday sweetheart xxx

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
